classic_wiggles_dvd_box_setfandomcom-20200214-history
Yummy Yummy (1994)
Yummy Yummy is the second Wiggles video, featuring Anthony's dad John Patrick Field playing John the Cook. It originally released on September 11, 1994. Synopsis This video features 12 songs with The Wiggles having fun with their friends dancing, playing, and cooking yummy food with John the Cook. But make sure you watch out for Captain Feathersword, because he loves eating everybody's food. Song List #Hot Potato #Shaky Shaky #Teddy Bear Hug (from Big Red Car) #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #I Am A Dancer (from Big Red Car) #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes #Numbers Rhumba #Joannie Works With One Hammer (from Big Red Car) #The Monkey Dance #Henry's Dance (from Big Red Car) #Walk #Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) Plot Opening - The opening is a slow motion clip from "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" where The Wiggles are dancing while Dorothy is walking across with her mower by pulling in the Yummy Yummy title out. While the intro plays, the intro to the song "Get Ready to Wiggle" plays. The Wiggles introduce themselves and John the Cook. Murray asks what John has and he replies that he has some cold spaghetti. Anthony picks up some wiggly spaghetti with a spoon, shaking it. John also has mashed bananas; Greg picks up a bowl of bananas and mashes some with a fork. John also has hot potatoes. Murray picks up one potato but it's hot! He juggles it, passing it to Jeff, who passes it to Anthony, who passes it to Greg. Greg puts the potato back on the dish, and says it's time to sing a song about hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. He says to watch out for Captain Feathersword in case he comes by and takes the food. *'Song 1': Hot Potato Greg remarks that Captain Feathersword sure was tricky, since he try to take the food. Now we're going to do a song about shaking. First, let's get into our shaking clothes. 1, 2, 3. Greg snaps his fingers and The Wiggles are now wearing colorful sport jackets. *'Song 2': Shaky Shaky At the end, they have to get back in there Wiggle clothes. They count to 3 and Greg snaps his finger and they all got back into there Wiggle clothes. The Wiggles are with kids and Henry the Octopus. Greg tells everyone that Henry the Octopus is here and he tells everyone again to say hi to Henry. They greet Henry, and Henry says "Hi, everybody" back. Murray asks what Henry is holding. Henry says that he is a teddy bear hugging his favourite teddy bear and he loves hugging his teddy bear. Murray suggests that let's all sing a song about teddy bears. *'Song 3': Teddy Bear Hug Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur while Jeff is tricking him to be wearing a Dorothy tail and hat. *'Song 4': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Magic Greg does a magic trick from the box of mystery. For the music, Jeff plays the keyboard, Anthony plays a Fender bass guitar, and Murray plays an acoustic guitar. *'Gregs Magic Trick': The Box Of Mystery Trick *'Song 5': Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music Dorothy is dancing with Vanessa the dancer and she had her pink shoes on to do a song about doing a ballet dance. *'Song 6': I Am A Dancer The Wiggles and John the Cook are making crunchy munchy honey cakes. Captain Feathersword was helping as well. *'Song 7': Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Murray is playing a game with kids to show what number Murray is holding up. *'Song 8': Numbers Rhumba Anthony is at the workshop room with three kids and they are making clay to mush and hammer. *'Song 9': Joannie Works With One Hammer After the song, Jeff dreamed that he was a monkey. And the Wiggles woke him up and then he started to act like a monkey. *'Song 10': The Monkey Dance Captain Feathersword was trying to dance like Henry when Murray and Greg tells him what's going on? But he told them that he forgot how to do it. So they asked Henry if he can teach Captain Feathersword to do a dance with the Wiggles. *'Song 11': Henry's Dance And after when he did the dance, he took a bow and his pirate hat fell off and when he picked it up, his feathersward fell. After Greg thought of an idea, to put the hat back on his head by jumping into the air and it worked. Greg tells everyone that there are different types of ways to move while the other Wiggles do the actions. *'Song 12': Walk The Wiggles and the others watch a video tape on TV all about Dorothy's birthday party. Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) The Wiggles and the others are falling asleep and Jeff tries to wake them up, Jeff said, "they always do this". But it dosen't matter. But it is always Jeff that falls asleep, isn't that right? At the end of the the video in the end credits, the "Fruit Salad" song plays as the closing music. Trivia *This is another Wiggles video that Wags the Dog doesn't appear because he wasn't around back then. He does appear in the next video Big Red Car. *At first in the video, Anthony wears an teal shirt. In "Henry's Dance", Anthony wears a white skivvy which is also the second time since "Uncle Noah's Ark" from the previous video Wiggle Time!. When kids first saw him in the song with the white shirt back in the 90's, they had no reason why. The reason why he wore a white shirt over the chroma key is, if he stands in front of it with a green shirt of one of those colours, it will turn invisible underneath the chroma key screen. Another thing in this song is that white outlines are seen around the Wiggles, including Murray. *This was the first video to have a chroma key in the background of a song (Henry's Dance). *This is the first video that they have a helper for Anthony to play as Captain Feathersword. *This is another video that shows Wiggly merchandise in the end credits. *Some people called it the sequel of a Wiggles video. *In "Shaky Shaky", Anthony plays a Fender Telecaster electric guitar that is later played by Murray in Big Red Car. In "Greg's Magic Show: The Box of Mystery" and "I am a Dancer", he plays a Fender bass guitar which Murray plays in this video and Wiggle Time! (1993 video). Murray plays a Double Bass in the same song. *This is the first video to be awarded as 'Highest Selling Children's sales through videos' at the AVSDA Awards. *"Hot Potato", "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)", "The Monkey Dance" and "Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) were filmed in early 1994, which shows Greg wearing black shoes. The rest such as "Shaky Shaky" and "Greg's Magic Show: The Box of Mystery" were filmed later that same year, which shows Greg wearing black boots with yellow laces. *On this video Anthony wears his teal skivvy through the whole video except Henry's Dance. *This is the first Wiggles VHS cover to have a profile picture. *This is the first video where the Wiggles introduce themselves. Murray and Anthony are also mentioned by name for the first time. In Wiggle Time, only Jeff and Greg's names were mentioned (Get Ready to Wiggle, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur and Henry the Octopus prologue). In their 1992 album Here Comes A Song, only Greg's name is mentioned in the song "Lechoo Yeladim". He is also the first Wiggle to have his name mentioned. This is also the first time where a bonus clip is shown. *On the cover of the video, Murray plays the brown Fender Stratocaster electric guitar and Jeff plays the accordion. *In some editions of this video, a rare promo for "Wake Up Jeff" is seen. It states that the video will be coming out in August 1996. HOWEVER, instead of the "Wake Up Jeff" video version we have come to know, a different version is seen. Instead of wearing skivvies, black pants and black shoes, The Wiggles are wearing short sleeves, t-shirts and coloured shoes - Anthony wears blue shoes, Jeff wears purple shoes etc. This is extremely rare. *This is the first video to have time lapse. (As seen in Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes). *This is the last appearance of Anthony's white skivvy. * When The Wiggles are singing "Dorothy's Birthday Party", Jeff's skivvy becomes untucked. He fixes this afterwards. This is the first time for Jeff's skivvy to be untucked it then fix it again *Most of the songs in this video have the left and right audio channels reversed as listed. **Hot Potato **Teddy Bear Hug **D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) **I Am A Dancer **Joannie Works With One Hammer **The Monkey Dance *This is the first appearance for the Black Fender Precision Bass guitar. Goofs * Jeff, Anthony and Greg's name is listed in Dorothy's Birthday Party. Category:Video Features